A Thieves Tale
by ladythief15
Summary: Bakura is a thief living in Egypt with his partner in crime, Marik. What happenes after Bakura gets his hands on the Millenium Ring? (Bakura's life.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Alright, first things first. I do not own Yu-gi- oh, and sadly never will. It all belongs to a man named Kazuki Takahashi. The man with the brilliant idea with it all. Anyway with that said, lets get on with the story shall we? Hope you enjoy!!  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V  
  
Running across the hot sand, I fought against the scorching heat. The guards were still hot on my trail.  
  
"Stop, thief!" They were yelling. I couldn't help but think of what morons they were. Did they really think yelling "Stop" I would actually do it? The small sack I had swung over my shoulder beat against my back as I ran, and my silvery-white hair glistened in the bright sunlight. I was close to my destination, but I needed to get rid of the guards and fast. Now, it was now or never. I took a sharp U-turn and came to a stop, facing the guards. I saw, that there were only two of them. 'Shouldn't take too long' I thought.  
  
The two of them held long sharp daggers, that sent a glare across the horizon. They were needles to say, a little shocked that I stopped.  
  
I then threw my sack in front of them and put up my hands like I was surrendering. "Alright..alright" I said. "You caught me, I give up." I smirked to myself. They would be sure to buy into it. They, sure enough did. They looked at each other and gave a smirk. One nodded at the other, and he began to advance on me. He still had his dagger up. He reached out to try and grab my wrist. This was my chance.  
  
With quick, swift movements, I turned my body sideways managing to miss his hands and dagger. He, was not prepared for that, fell forward, but caught himself before he met the ground. He dropped his dagger.  
  
With that, I smirked and raised my sideways, up high and brought it down as hard as I could on the side of his neck. His eyes went wide, and he fell to the hot sand unconscious. The other one looked down at his fellow guard for a moment. Anger was shining in his eyes, "You filthy thief!" He yelled.  
  
He charged forward up to me. He fast, but I was faster. With the same movements that I used with the first one I dodged out of his way, only this time, he was prepared. He quickly extended his arm that had his dagger in it. It took me off guard so I did not have time to even attempt to dodge it. It sliced my right arm cutting through my cloak. I winced in pain. He then turned towards me again, and came at me, thinking I would not be able to defend myself quick enough.  
  
Boy was he wrong. I was still holding my arm, but as he came up to me, I brought my left arm up and hit the side of his wrist, which held the dagger. Then, as hard as I could, I kicked him in the gut. The dagger dropped out of his hand and fell to the sand, and he brought his hands up to his stomach clutching it tightly. He fell to his knees in pain, gasping for air. He had the wing knocked out of him. "Sorry, can't have you following me anymore" I said to him  
  
coldly.  
  
And with that, I raised my hand in the air, and as I did with the first, brought it down on the side of his neck causing him to also fall unconscious.  
  
I smirked and picked up my sack, and swung it over my shoulder. "Now that that's done with..."  
  
I cast one last glance at the two, and nodded my head at them mockingly. And with that I turned back forward and broke into a long sprint continuing on to what for many years I called home.  
  
* * * Ok! First chapter done. I know it probably was not very good, but I promise you it will get better. First chapters are not very easy..at least for me. ^^; Anyway please stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R and please no flames!! 


	2. A second Kruelna

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now, here is the next chappie! (And yes, it stays in Bakura's point of view.)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Nope!  
  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
  
I continued running through the hot desert. Looking up, I could clearly see my destination coming closer and closer. This was the village that I lived in. I stopped and leaned up against a nearby tree to regain my breath, considering I had been running since the whole guard incident. So, needless to say I was pretty tired. I lowered my head to the ground to shield it from the sun for just a moment. Not that I wasn't used to the heat. Lifting my arm up, I used my sleeve to wipe away the cold sweat that was plastered on my face. Finally, with my breath regained, I pushed myself off the tree and continued on again.  
  
From what seemed like hours, I finally reached the entrance to the village. It was a good size, only not many people knew about it. At least the Aristocrats didn't. Not like before...with Kruelna. That had been my previous home, but those damn priests had to go and destroy it. I quickly pushed away the thoughts of it, knowing I would only get angry. As I walked through the door's and into the actual village, I could see many people outside. They were mostly all thieves such as myself. If they were not a thief, they were most likely assassins. Some were counting out their day's profit of stolen goods. Others were plotting on raids, etc.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you'd come back, Bakura." I looked up only to see someone walking towards me. The voice belonged to a man with platinum blond hair and sharp violet eyes. It was none other then Marik, my main partner in crime. "What did ya figure?" I asked him with a small grin on my face. He shrugged it off and turned his attention to the rucksack I had over my shoulder. "See you did good." He said I just smirked and continued walking forward. "Don't I always?" He just rolled his eyes and followed closely behind. "Yeah..yeah...."  
  
As we continued walking, Marik suddenly began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked him.  
  
"Just thinking about what happened. Remember? The Pharaoh's death?  
  
I just looked at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You mean you didn't hear?" He looked stunned, but quickly recovered. "Here." He reached into his own small sack and pulled out a thick piece of papyrus. "Read."  
  
I took it from him and read the bold print. (A/n. I know they didn't have that kind of ink.)  
  
**PHAROH'S DEATH, PRINCE TAKES RULE.**

The article went on to tell about how King Akunumkanon died, and how his son, Yami would take reign.  
  
"You know what this means?" Marik asked excitedly.  
  
I smirked. "Yep... time for another tomb raid."  
  
Alrighty! Hope you liked it. Still, I know not the best, but O'well. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. Anyway, don't forget to review! Remember, no flames! Thankies! 


	3. Looking Back

A/N: Hello again! Thanks son much for all the reviews! Especially to Pavchka-Ryou-Ran for recommending my fic. Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Yu-gi-oh? Nope! -  
  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
  
Later on that night as Marik counted out his day's stolen profit, I quietly got up and made my way towards the opened door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marik asked curiously.  
  
"Nowhere..." I said to him a little irritably. I really didn't feel like talking to him to him right now.  
  
"I'm just going out to... get some fresh air." With that said I turned away and walked out of the barracks, noticing that the sun was beginning to set.  
  
I walked for about half a mile before coming towards a small pathway that was located in between two huts. I turned there, and continued on in that direction. The path led into a small opening with a large pond in the middle of it. And around this area, were large trees that surrounded it. Now because of this, none of the residents living in the city knew about it. Well... everyone except me.  
  
Sitting down on a large rock that was set next to the pond, I turned my attention into the water. It was so pure. I let out a sigh and looked up at the setting sun over the horizon. Today had been the day that it happened. The day that my village, friends and family, and life was destroyed.  
  
I turned my attention back to the water. Staring at it... and recalled what happened that day...  
  
::Flashback::  
(Nine years earlier.)  
  
(A/N. This flashback is going to be in normal P.O.V. I know that it is supposed to be Bakura's recalling, but it's a little difficult to write a flashback like this. Once again... at least for me. Sorry for this!)  
  
"Mommy!" Cried a little boy about the age of eight. This little boy was a younger version of Bakura. His big curious eyes stared up at his mother as he ran towards her.  
  
A tall, very pretty woman turned around to face her son. A smile lit up her face.  
  
Her features matched that of her son. She had the same beautiful snow white hair, only her hair reached down to the middle of her back, while, Bakura's just above his shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight.  
  
"Bakura!" She said bending down to see eye level with him. "Did you have a good time with your father?" He nodded and smiled at her. "I had lots of fun! He taught me how to fish!" he said happily, as if it were the best thing that could have been taught to him.  
  
As he spoke, another appeared. Water dripping from his handsome face, and from his cloths.  
  
"Looks like the fish might have been the one who did the teaching!" She said, laughing at her husband. His father smiled and chuckled a little before turning towards the hut and walking inside.  
  
"Why don't you go and play, Bakura" She said motioning towards a few children who were beckoning to him to come. He nodded and ran towards them, as his mother finished up cleaning.  
  
"Come on, Bakura!" A few of them chanted as he chased another boy. He almost had him.  
  
"Gotcha!" He said as he tapped the other one the shoulder. "Tag!" The other two sitting there smiled and cheered. "Your it-"  
  
He was cut off by a heavy shake in the ground. He, as well at the others looked up curiously. One of the boys looked back to the ground and gasped, pointing to it.  
  
"Look!" He gasped. The small pebbles were rising from the ground as the shaking became louder. They looked back up to see a group of soldiers riding towards them with long pointed daggers and swords, leaving a large cloud of dust behind them.  
  
"Run!" Bakura heard one of the others say. He did as he was told. Not that he would have any objection to it anyway.  
  
He had to find his parents. And he had to do it quick. As he ran towards his hut he began to hear the screams and cries of the villagers. He was terrified.  
  
"Mom!! Dad!!" He cried out. When he got to the small house, he franticly looked all around. There was no sign of his parents anywhere. And so, he quickly ran out... Still looking all around in hope of finding them. The soldiers were riding everywhere now. Killing everyone. All his friends and the people he knew were lying on the ground, slaughtered. Looking forward, he saw a soldier riding towards him, a dagger out ready to slice. His eyes went wide. He was now more terrified then ever. He couldn't move. Closing his eyes he awaited the blow. But it never came. Instead, aside from the screaming of the other villagers, he heard a faint cry. He opened his eyes to see his mothers back. Only, the tip of a dagger was coming out from her stomach.  
  
"Bakura..." His eyes went wide. His mother had gotten to him in time... only she has been hit. "Run..." She managed to say. Then fell to the ground dead. The soldier had already taken to someone else. Bakura's eyes welled up with tears. And he looked around again for a sign of his father, but found him laying a few feet away. His throat was slit.  
  
Bakura turned heel and began running towards his home again. He saw that most everyone in the village was dead.  
  
He was stopped by one soldier who was standing by his home. The man smirked and picked him up by this hair, throwing him into a wall. He walked over to the boy lying on the ground and decided to have some fun. He took the tip of his sword and placed it on his cheek, digging into it slightly, tracing a line down his face. Then, he lifted up his sword again and traced two more lines in the middle of the first one.  
  
Bakura whimpered in pain as the blood dripped down from his large cut. The soldier then, lifted up his sword, about ready to strike when a large rock flew and hit the back of his head. He turned around to see one villager facing him.  
  
"Run, Bakura!" He wasn't sure how he new his name, but he did as he was told by this villager AND mother. He ran. His face still oozing with blood. He ran away.  
  
As Bakura looked back, one last time towards the village, he saw every last villager was dead. Though far away, he could still see the outline of the lifeless bodies. All the huts were burned and the smoke carried up high, in the sky. Tears fell from his eyes as the boy fell to his knees crying. He looked up at the village where he once played with his friends, shared with his family, and was happy. All now, gone.  
  
Turning towards a soldier who was in hearing range of him, heard him say to another. "Looks like the Pharaohs orders were carried through nicely." He smirked as they all began to head away from the destroyed village.  
  
"The...Pharaoh..." His eyes became cold as he looked towards the palace. And standing back up cried out for everyone.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
I smirked, thinking of all of this. After that, I had to become a thief. Just to survive... but then I found more interests in valuables. My face became sad again, as I stood up and turned to the pathway again to leave. Realizing, that the sun had set.  
  
A.N. Wow! That was the longest one so far. I hope it didn't get to confusing with the switching p.o.v's. And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I typed this at about 2:00 in the morning. Lol. Anyway, please review! And remember, no flames! Constructive criticism is great though! 


End file.
